Bitter Oblivion
by AlwaysTheNegativeOptimist
Summary: Draco and Alister meet in Diagon Alley and seem to hit it off pretty well. Too bad Draco's dating Zander who's Harry and Alister's hell bent on never betraying him. Then there's the mystery of Alisters past! Slash! ; Sucky Summary.
1. Diagon Alley

Xx Welcome to my story. As you can probably tell by the huge 1 just bellow, my story is slightly different. I've seen these kinds of formats in books. The big numbers are for chapters, but since the chapters are different then those here on fanfiction I kind of got annoyed because when I type a million pages it comes out in short chapters on the site. So please don't be confused by the numbers. Oh and the XXX are like time skips. Leave any comments and flames you want I'm open to all. xX

-=I don't own any of the characters except Alister and possibly more that will show up later on. J.K. Rowling is the best ever! Harry Potter is one of my fav. Movies. I didn't really read the books because I hate reading, but I do use some of them as referance. Yeah I suck at life!!=-

1

Draco walked silently down Nocturne Alley, eyes trailing up and down the dark tinted glass windows, every now and then stopping to check out an item in the stores. He sighs in frustration, unsure if he would ever find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. The long summer days were finally beginning to get to him and he couldn't stop thinking about the toned raven boy that he had become so attached to. His steel grey eyes scan a window to his right, searching for something that would fit the boy's personality. It had been months since their last meeting and he was feeling the tugs and quirks of loneliness at the boy's absence. He turns to the large windows, looking into the store. A sigh once again threatens to burst from his lips, but dies instantly, becoming more of a small gasp. His eyes trail behind a long onyx haired boy, before snapping back to the object in front of him. Bewildered he mentally slaps himself and curses at his own lust. Turning on his heels, he prepares to walk in another direction but his limbs won't obey him. Instead he walks right into the store, staking out the small aisles in search of the onyx male. Feelings someone beside him he snaps his head to the side, coming face to hair with the boy. He was turned away, facing the items on the selves to the left, back in the corner of the aisle where Draco is standing. Feeling suddenly lucky, a smirk graces Draco's features, before fading into a dull frown. His mind blanked, not knowing what to say he turned and practically ran from the shop, his mind finally catching up with his actions. Walking briskly into the closest back alley, he hides himself in the darkness.

"What the bloody hell was I thinking? I have a boyfriend and I'm going around checking out other blokes." Pounding his fist against the wall before him he growls in frustration, the long onyx hair burning holes into all the thoughts of he beloved. Taking a deep breath and deciding on walking back to Diagon Alley, he straightens himself out. With one last deep breath he turns and waltzes out from the alley way, but stops as someone crashes into him, knocking him back into the alley and onto the damp concrete. A growl of annoyance echoes through the small opening, startling his attacker.

"Shit, my apologies, I wasn't careful. I shouldn't have been running and the crate shouldn't have been in my way." the stranger says, hurrying off of the annoyed Malfoy. Once standing the male offers the blonde his hand.

With another growl Draco swats the hand away, standing and scowling down at his damp and ruined robes. "Your paying for new robes." he snaps, bringing his steely grey eyes to meet the light crystal blue one's of the stranger. For a moment his eyes widen in shock at he takes in the long onyx hair and pale, not sickly pale more of a lightly tanned pale well paler then Draco himself, skin.

The male takes in a small hiss of breath, a small smile lighting up his face. "Well, I guess that would be my fault. Um, Alister Black, but don't get confused I'm am no relative of the Black family." he says offering Draco his hand.

The blonde stares down at the male, unsure of the sense of calm and relaxing feelings he's having. Finally after a few awkward moments he takes the younger blokes hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Alister's smile brightens intensely as he looks up at Draco. "Nice to meet you Draco."

Blinking a few times at the intimacy of the first names use he almost sighs, but stops himself and gives him a brisk. "Like wise."

"Well, now about those robes, would you like to get them now or later? It seems like you really need a change of clothing."  
A smile tugs at the corners of Draco's scowl, but he holds the feeling in place. With a small nod he motions for Alister to lead the way to the closest robes shop, Madam Belfer's Robes and Accessories. Following the onyx male into the small shop, he can't help to smile to himself at the "unique" designs and use of fabric on the robes around him. Actually, some would mistake the store itself as a paradise for perverts and horny wizards or witches looking for a good time, but behind the kinky and grotesque appearance you could plainly see the work and dedication behind each piece. His mind suddenly click to a perfect idea to surprise his boyfriend with, but his thoughts are cut short by a warm breath against his face. Startled, he recoils back into a rack of robes.

"Sorry, you were spaced out. I tried getting your attention numerous times but you didn't come back down to earth, actually you started smiling in an almost creepy scary way. When I got closer I noticed your eyes were changing color. Curiosity got the best of me." Alister stumbles over his words as he babbles on, only to be stopped by a chubby hand on his shoulder.

"Now dearie, your babbling again. Come I think this young man needs a desperate change of robes." With a warm smile Madam Belfer guides the two males towards the back of the shop. "I assume that Alister is paying for your robes?"

With a curt nod Draco turns away, his thoughts once again on the surprise for his boyfriend, only to be snapped back by something Alister mumbles. Tilting his head towards the onyx boy he raises an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Alister looks up with a light pink blush spreading across his face. "I have a discount here so you can pick out whatever you want."

Interest suddenly spiked, Draco turns to face him fully. "Really?"

Alister's blush deepens as he looks away. "Yeah, I have a cool discount because I work here as a summer job, pays well. And on to of all that all the accessories I want are practically free."

"Y-" before Draco even begins his sentence Madam Belfer shoos him into the closest fitting room.

"Be right with you dearie, just give me a moment." with that she stalks off into a dark room. After a few moment of eerie awkward silence she returns with a small box. "Had to get my tools. Lets see, what robe would look best. Ah yes, bring that robe there quickly Mr. Black, wouldn't want to keep the boy waiting." she waves her arm lazily, watching as her apprentice runs to fetch the robe and scurries back like a loyal dog. She chuckles to herself as she takes the silky soft robe into her hands and marches into the small fitting room. "Be done in a jiff."

"So Draco, got anyone special? I could possibly find you the perfect present if you want." Alister says, wander back and forth in front of the door in boredom.

"I don't think that is any of your business." is the only answer he receives.

Narrowing his eyes in slight annoyance, he pouts crossing his arms with a slight huff. "Well I just wanted to help. I mean I could get some stuff for you, considering that everything in this place is bloody expensive. Just trying to be nice... it's the least I could do." he mumbles, feeling a small pang of hurt.

"Fine, I want something in emerald green, but nothing tacky or over exaggerated." the blonde huffs, walking out of the fitting room in tight black leather pants and a silky silver dress shirt that ends a few inches below his hips, to cover any noticeable areas. Over the entire outfit he is wearing a silky soft trench coat with long black boots with silver buckles the sides that end just below his knees.

Alister smiles and bounds off into the back of the shop, disappearing into the dark room. After a few mumbles and a couple of loud crashes he returns with a necklace. He huffs, trying to control his frantic breathing. "H-here. Is this okay?" he asks, placing the necklace into Draco's hand, failing to notice the strange stare the blonde was giving him. Without much thought he collapses onto the floor with a smile.

Draco averts his stare to the necklace in his hand. Opening it, his eyes widen in shock at the beauty and fine craftsman ship. His finger glides down the scaly spine of the engraved Dragon, coiled around a heart shaped emerald. "Perfect." is all he says as his eyes scan the art work almost lovingly.

Alister smiles brightly, crossing his legs childishly. "I'm glad you like it. It's completely one of a kind. You won't find anything like it anywhere." His smile falters slightly when his eyes meet those of Madam Belfer's cold brown ones. Looking away quickly he returns to smiling at Draco.

"How much?" are the first words to leave his lips since the beginning of the long silence.

Alister's smile wafers slightly, before he shakes his head and smiling brightly again. "It's completely free. All yours for the price of zero pounds."

Draco looks down at him skeptically, before nodding and checking his watch. "I have to go, Nice meeting you both." he says stoically. "Thank you for the necklace." with that he turns on his heels and walks out of the shop, not once glancing back.

Madam Belfer's eyes never leave the top of the onyx haired teen. "Alister, why did you give the necklace to that boy? I'm quite surprised that you willingly gave it up when it meant so much to you."

Alister's smile saddens the instant she says this. He averts his eyes to the rug bellow him. "It did mean a lot to me, but I know that having it lying there on my desk all day it isn't serving it's purpose. Now I know that someone will care about it as much as I did or possibly more. Ya'know? It's more about how the necklace makes you feel. For me, it makes me sad, but look at it this way, now it will make someone really happy."

Madam Belfer shakes her head in disapproval before she walks to the back of the store, leaving her apprentice to wallow in his own thoughts and depressions.

Draco smiles in admiration of the necklace, his eyes hardly leaving the bright emerald stone. A small fluttering over takes his stomach as he imagines all the possible reactions his raven lover will have to the beautifully crafted necklace.

2

Alister stared down at his shaking hands with a frown. Shaking his head roughly he tries to calm his ever increasing nerves. He had known about his transfer for half a year now, but was at a loss as to why he was so frazzled. The idea of a new school where no one knew him sounded like paradise before, now it was more of a hell. He didn't know anyone at Hogwarts, for god's sake he was transferring from Durmstrang the school of psychopaths and death eaters. There was no way in hell he would ever be accepted by his new class mates and seeing as he had received the dark mark just that summer it gave him more of a reason to worry. He was going to be kill, is what it boiled down to. The school was going to go loony and kill him. A knock at his door startles him out of his thoughts.

"Come on then dearie. Wouldn't want you to miss the train, now would we?" Madam Belfer smiles gently at Alister who opens the door uneasily. Taking him in a long embrace she rubs the back of his head affectionately. "Don't you worry. Nothing's going to happen to ya. I'll make sure of it. Now come along. Must hurry." Pulling him along with his trunk behind them, rolling itself. Alister takes the handle and looks around the receding alley in the distance. A feel of unease works its way to his chest almost suffocating him. "I told you not to worry, ya going to give your self a fever that's what ya going to do, now stop your whining and get a move on."

Alister huffs, waiting patiently as the feeling begins to fade. "Madam Belfer? Do you think we'll see him again? The blonde?" he asks curiously, looking up at the women as they scurry down towards Platform 9¾.

"Much sooner then you'd expect my boy. See?" she points a stubby finger ahead of them, at the blonde from a few days ago. "Wait 'till you get on the train dearie." she says, almost as if she is reading his mind.

"Alright, alright." Alister huffs, watching as the blonde and his family disappear into the platform and soon follow.

"Now BEHAVE and don't get into serious trouble. One note I get from your school, telling me that you haven't been attending classes or making trouble, I'm sending you right back to Durmstrang. Got it? Is that clear?"

Alister smiles brightly, giving the women a tight hug. "Crystal." Turning to head to the train his eyes stop on Draco and a raven haired boy. He watches as the blonde pulls out a dark blue box, opening it for the other male to see. Suddenly the lights in the boy's eyes shine like a Christmas trees and he takes the moment to ravish Draco with affectionate kisses. The blonde male smirks, pulling out the necklace that was given to him only a few days ago and gently fastens it to the raven boy's neck. Followed by more ravenous kisses.

Alister's smile wafers quite a bit but his eyes don't seem to show much sign of regret or jealousy. Once again hugging the stout women he hurries towards the train, hell bent on finding a compartment all for himself.

Madam Belfer stands beside the train as it takes off, a small frown gracing her usually pleasant features. Shaking her head in disapproval she turns and heads back to her lonely little shop.

XXX

Alister sighs in relief when he finally find an empty compartment. He puts his chest away, and takes a seat directly next to the open window. Another small sigh escapes his lips at the cool air circulating the compartment, before he closes his eyes. The deep nerves and worries begin to fade and wash into the scenery around the train, only to be ruined by people speaking loudly in the small corridor. Alister growls slightly in annoyance, opening his eyes. He sits there quietly waiting for the students to pass, but when it doesn't seem like they were going to move on he turns just in time to face two large older males.

"You there, Get out." the fattest one chokes out in a superior way.  
Alister looks at them indifferently. "No, you go find another compartment."

"He said, Get out." the taller of the two scowls walking up to him.

Tilting his head back and giving them a look of apathy he frowns.

"Do you really think I'm intimidated by your large blubber? Please, It's going to take more then two fat oafs to get me to move. Now if you don't mind, your blocking my view of.... everything."

"You think your so smart, do ya? Well we can fix that!" the tall fat male growls, grabbing him by his collar and shaking him violently a couple of time. "Right Goyle?"

"Oh no, pleeeeeaaaase don't! There is no way a wimpy kid like me is going to be able to defeat two large fat mellow dramatic assholes who don't know the difference between a cup cake and a tea cup." Alister mocks, in a dramatic and condescending way.

Goyle, the fattest one, turns a deep red. "You little!" he screams, drawing his arm back and bringing it down at fast speed.

"Crabbe, Goyle. What are you two doing. You're supposed to be looking for a compartment." an icy voice says from the corridor. The two fat oafs turn to face the slytherin ice prince himself. Goyle lowers he arm, and turns to face the blonde, Crabbe doing the same.

"We found a compartment. We were just helping this worm gather his things." Crabbe explains, neither really sure about what else to say.

Alister claps slowly, leaning back in the compartment seat to lock eyes with the blonde. "I must say Draco. You trained these two oh so very well. They're the most loyal lap dogs I've seen in my 15 years of life. Brava." Alister smirks almost happily at the stunned male. "What didn't expect to see me again?"

Draco waves a dismissing hand to the two oversized human beings. Once they are out of the compartment he shuts the doors tightly, closing the curtains. Turning back to a confused looking Alister he moves to sit across from him. "The necklace, he loved it. Thanks again."

Alister smiles softly, shaking his head. "Don't thank me, I owed you one from ruining your expensive robes."

Draco continues to stare at him with cool steely grey eyes, almost to the point of scaring him. The blonde leans forward, all his sane thoughts flying out the window like a chocolate frog, searching for escape. Their lips meet in a spark of curiosity and lust.

Alister hisses slightly when the blonde bites down on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Opening his lips in a gasp of pain he moans when Draco's skilled tongue massages his in small desperate circles, before slowly pulling away.

Draco's steely grey eyes pierce deep into the smaller onyx male's crystal one's. Turning quickly he walks out of the compartment motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, not once looking back at the stunned boy.

Alister curses to himself, turning to the window with a scowl on his features. Mentally kicking himself, he can't help but repeat the moment in his head repeatedly. He clenches his fists against dark royal blue robes, the steely eyes of the blonde laughing at him in the reflection of the glass. The sound of a throat clearing snaps his attention back to the compartment door, standing there is a girl with unusually fluffy curly brown hair and a tall red head.

"Excuse me, Can we sit with you? All the other compartments are full." The girl says, blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar male. "Are you new?"

"Ah, go ahead. Yes, I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang." Alister says using his arm motioning them to sit. He watches them curiously as they sit across from him, fingers intertwined.

"Hermione Granger." the fluffy female says with a light smile, offering him her hand.

Alister returns the smile with his own patient one, taking her hand lightly. "Pleasure, Alister Black, but no relative of the Black family." he says, noticing her shocked expression. With a more pleasant smile he turns to the red head. "Your name?"

The male takes his hand in a weary way, not really meeting his gaze. "Ron Weasley."

Blinking Alister slowly takes in the two older students. "Well it's nice to meet both of you. What years are you?"

"We're fifth years. I'm a prefect this year. Oh, why are you transferring anyway?" Hermione asks with a more forced smile then before.

"My guardian didn't like me going to Durmstang. She was upset when she found out that I was a student there. So she is forcing me to change schools, she says it's for my own protection." Alister says, a frown forming on his face. "But don't think I'm like the others, I mean I have really good friends, but they are completely different then me. We would always be arguing."

Hermione's smile, long since fallen to a neutral stare, reappears once again. "Yes, you are quite different from some of the students there. I have encountered many jerks in my third year."

"Well as long as your no death eater or any part of you-know-who's plans or organization you're okay with me." Ron mumbles, for once in the past few minutes looking him directly in the eye.

Alister's crystal eyes widen at the red head, but before he has a chance to respond to the accusation Hermione slaps him roughly in the arm. "Ronald!" Alister smiles in spite of himself. "I'm not death eater or have anything to do with he-who-shall-not-be-named. I'm not that kind of person, sorry. I think the dark lords plans are rather pointless and stupid. Seeing as even with pure bloods ruling the wizarding world that doesn't mean that one of them will get tired of it and go have children in the muggle world. Either way you look at it you can't rid the world of mix beings. There will always be someone or something to break the chain. Even you-know-who-himself would get sick of it. Would you want people like the Malfoy's taking over the world? Everything would have to be proper and organized and sissy-ish." Alister laughs lightly, the other two also joining him.

"What was that about Voldemort and the Malfoy's? I missed it." a voice says from the compartment doors, causing the three to turn to him.

Alister can't help but blush at the raven male leaning against the compartment entry with a small smirk in front of him, a feeling of pure embarrassment washing over him. "I-we-who-know-blonde-stupid-death-bloods, uh." he stutters incoherently. His blush deepens to a dark read, making him feel light headed. Turning away to the window he can't help but flush at the memories of Draco and the raven boy and what had happened only minutes ago in this very compartment. Feeling stares burn into the back of his head he can't help but wish he was on a different train heading straight to a bottomless abyss.

Hermione stares down at the younger boy in curiosity, then turns to the raven boy who takes a seat beside the blushing male, looking at him curiously. Glancing at Ron she notices the same curious look. Huffing in slight annoyance the clears her throat. "Alister, this is Zander." she says motioning to the raven boy beside him as he looks up.

Turning to the older male he smiles lightly a blush still on his cheeks and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you Zander."

Zander smirks down at him, taking his hand. "Pleasure. Zander Black."

Alister can't help but smile brightly. "Alister Black. No relation to the Black family." he tilts his head to the side lightly, taking in the male beside him. He has long unevenly cut straight hair that has a slight spike to it and ends just below his chin. His toned body is not bulgy nor has too much muscle, just enough to tell he's strong. Emerald eyes stare back in a friendly way to him, a small ring of blue-ish gray just around his pupils.

Zander can't help but continue smiling at the onyx male. Taking in his long straight onyx hair that ends just above his shoulders, long roughly cut bangs covering his forehead and parts around his eyes, but not a strand covering the crystal blues that can anyone's breath away. "Are you new?"

Alister nods, his shoulder slumping slightly. "Yeah, I'm a transfer student from Durmstang. I'm going to be a fourth year." he says softly, eyes wandering from one person to another, finally stopping at the compartment door. Standing there is a tall male with short dark brown hair. He blinks in confusion, the others in the compartment turning to the stranger.

"Hey Dean." Zander and Ron say in unison, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

The male smile broadly walking into the compartment, forcing himself between Zander and Alister. "Hey there. Never seen you before. "I'm Dean Thomas. What's your name, babe?" he says, swinging an arm around Alister's shoulders.

Alister blinks awkwardly at the situation, blushing slightly. "Ah, Alister Black." he mutters, casting the others a victimized look. Hermione returns the look with a small apologetic shrug.

"Um, Dean. I believe your making Alister here a bit uncomfortable." Ron laughs, pointing to Alister's victimized look.

The brunette turns to the smaller male with a slightly weird smile. "Sorry about that. Just, your so bloody sexy couldn't help myself. Just like Zander here." he laughs, removing his arm from him and moving around Zander's shoulders. "Right Babe?" Dean grins, but it slowly fades as someone takes his arm and forces it away from the raven boy's shoulders. The brunette looks up slightly stunned at the slightly annoyed blonde standing beside Zander.

"I'd appreciate you keeping your perverted hands off of Zander. I have no plans on sharing him." Draco hisses through a dark smirk, receiving a smiles from Zander, Ron, and Hermione.

Dean's grin returns almost instantly as he turns back to Alister. "Well then, I'll just keep Alister here all to myself." He cheers, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist, burring his face in his robes.

"He even smells wonderfully." he laughs, cuddling into Alister's chest.

Alister's face turns a deep red, as he looks down at he brunette buried in his royal blue robes. Placing his hands on Dean's shoulders he tries to pull away, a feeling of awkward embarrassment rising in the pit of his stomach. Looking up for a second he catches Draco staring at Dean in blank annoyance.

"Really mate, that's enough." Ron says, standing and pulling a horny Dean away from the frightened Alister. He pulls him all the way to the corridor outside of the compartment, closing the doors and locking a now annoyed brunette outside. He closes the maroon curtains and takes a seat next to Hermione again. "Sorry about him. He's a little hyper around attractive males." the red head apologizes with a sympathetic smile.

Alister nods, standing. "Ah, I have to go change. I'll catch you all later. Hermione, Ron, Zander. Draco." He says, smiling slightly at all of them except the blonde to whom he gives a small nod. Quickly walking out of the compartment he turns an walk as quickly as he can to find a lavatory.

The three Gryffindor turn to Draco with curious expressions. Zander reaches around him, hugging him tightly. "So Dray, you two know each other?"

3

Alister grumbles incoherently to a wide eyed first year girl with long pony tails and bright green eyes, who listens to his every word. Finally stopping his mumbling the girl smiles brightly. "So the guy you like has a really sexy boyfriend who has two cool friends and a really creepy stalker-ish one. Wow, your first year here is going to be complicated. If you want I know a few good memory charms myself. I can cast a few, see if they work. Only if you want."

"No, Kailey. It's alright. I don't want you getting into trouble. I just have to find a way to fix all this myself, but thanks for the offer." Alister smiles at the overly sensitive girl, turning to the large castle grounds just a few feet away from their boat, other first years already starting the long stretch of grounds to the castle itself.

"Wow," Kailey whistles loudly. "That is one nice castle. I wander if any of our teachers are hott..."

Alister can't help but laugh at his dazed new friend. "I highly doubt that. All the teachers at Durmstang were old, senile, and ugly. I don't think it'll be that much different."

"Poo, and here I was hoping to at least have someone nice to look at for an entire year. I mean besides you, you sexy little fourth year." Kailey jokes, pinching his cheek lightly. Laughing she finally releases his face and they join the other first year on the walk to the castle.

XXX

Alister waits patiently just outside of the large wooden doors of the great hall, anxiety filling his stomach and slowly crawling to the rest of his limbs. He fiddles silently with his new Hogwarts robes, shaking his head to clear it of negative thoughts. His breath catches in his throat when he hears his named called, gathering all the courage he can he pushes forward against the doors, leaving them to swing open noisily. Lowering his head slightly, he walks forward toward the professor known as Mcgonall, who had introduced herself earlier to the other students. Glancing around now and then he spots Zander, Hermione, Ron, and Dean staring intently at him. Gulping nervously he walk a little quicker, stopping in front of the professor, who motions for him to sit on a near by stool. Nodding curtly he takes a seat waiting impatiently for the sorting to be done with. Watching Mcgonall closely as she came towards him and placed the sorting hat on his onyx head.

"Well, well, well." the hat moans loudly, it's voice echoing endlessly in his head. "Young Black, you can not fool me. I can see everything, it's here in your mind. You have caused a lot of pain and agony. You can not cover up your marks forever. Someone will discover you. Ah I see, you were forced were you? You and I both do not believe that. You should really clear you mind of all this betrayal and violence. Must be..." the hat twist it's self roughly before finally calling out a house. "Slytherin!"

Practically throwing the hat back at Mcgonall he gets off of the chair and makes his way towards a smiling Kailey, at the slytherin table. While passing by some of the tables he over hears a few stray comments and mumbles along the lines of 'I knew it.' and 'Bloody death eaters'. Flinching at the statements he quickens his pace, happy to finally reach Kailey at the very end of the slytherin table.

"What a rush, huh? Crazy people. Everyone suddenly thinks me a death eater." Kailey jokes with a bright smile.

Alister returns her smile with his own warm one. "Well, we have all year to prove them wrong."  
Suddenly a large arrangement of food and various plates and cups of fruits and vegetables appears on the table in front of them. They smile at one another again, happy to finally get a meal.

4

Alister huffs in annoyance as he sits up in his bed, the curtains pulled shut tightly. He stretches his arms above his head, lightly rubbing his finger over his bare chest, yawning. Turning and leaning to the side he falls back against the bed, curling into himself as he tries to regain his sleep. Finding almost next to impossible he sighs, flipping onto his back to stare up at the dark green roof over his bed. From outside his curtains he can hear his other roommates waking up or heading to take a shower. He shares the large room with two other males, who both don't seem to mind him. They mostly enjoy having silence and privacy and Alister respect it completely, he understands it. Reaching up he cover his eyes with his forearms, taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, before once again releasing it, groaning in laziness. "How I hate waking up early on weekends."  
For the first time in Hogwarts history there was a weekend the day just after the sorting ceremony. Some of the teachers were upset by this, but other such as Mcgonall were happy for more time to prepare for their classes and new students.

Alister and Kailey were ecstatic, they didn't have to worry about classes for two whole days and they were going to have enough time to memorize every corridor and class room and what directions to take to get to them. They wouldn't get lost, but of course Alister wasn't a morning person so they planned on going exploring after lunch.

Taking his wand out from under his pillow he cast a simple time spell, groaning again when he notices it's already eleven o' five. Sitting up and tossing his wand to the end of his bed he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, a flash of nightmares disturbing his relaxed mind. His eyes shoot open and his breathing becomes rapid and un controlled, holding his left arm tightly to his chest as it begins to burn. Gasping, he feels his skin peel away from his forearm, a warm liquid running down his arm, staining his white sheets. Tears begin to form in the corners of his crystal eyes as the nightmares continue, not once releasing him from their horrible grip. Screams and cries of agony pierce his ears. Closing his eyes tightly he tries to bare out the pain, but a different low droning in his chest starts up. At first its only a small tickle but as the pain in his arm and head increase the tickle becomes a burning. The smell of chard skin brings his tears crashing down his face. Just as his tears are released the burning becomes more painful, a sudden tightness in his chest preventing him from taking a necessary breath. Then almost as instantly as it started, it stops. Alister moans in pain, a blinding white light fills his vision before becoming an endless abyss. He falls unconsciously onto his bloodied sheets.

XXX

The sounds of low mumbles and silent voices pierce the darkness in Alister's mind Slowly he opens his crystal eyes, but closes them tightly at the blinding lights of the room. He hears Kailey gasp beside him, turning his head he opens his eyes again, letting them adjust to his surroundings. "What? Where am I?" he mumbles softly, taking in Kailey's worried smile. She gently touches his hand, in a comforting way.

"We're in the hospital wing. Your room mate's friend found you, bloody and passed out this morning. I was worried sick." the ruby haired girl laughs, lightly smacking his arm.

Alister winces, closing his eyes again. "Sorry." he mutter quietly, before his eyes shoot open in realization. "Wait. W-Who found me?"

Kailey giggles, a mischievous smiles gracing her lips. "That sexy boy toy, Zander, from Gryffindor."

Alister looks at her incredulously, raising his eyebrow in question.

Kailey sighs as if he is the slowest person alive. "Zander friends Blaise. Blaise friends Draco. Zander hang out Blaise. Draco go out Zander. Blaise room mate." she mocks, knowing he would fully understand with the explanation.

"Did-did he say anything?"

Kailey raises her eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, no he just said he found you passed out and bloody. He had a serious look on his face, like you were the dark lord himself.

Alister's eyes widen in almost horror. "Why would he?"

Kailey shrugs, leaning on the side of the bed, smiling. "I dunno but one thing is for sure. That Zander has to be the hottest Gryffindor boy here."

Alister can't help but laugh at this, but their moment is cut short by the tall raven boy himself.

"Ahem. Can I talk to Alister, alone?" Zander asks Kailey sweetly, a smile spreading across his face.

Kailey narrows her eyes in question, but stands and leaves Alister alone with the raven, offering the onyx male a reassuring smile as she leaves the hospital wing. "Catch you later Alis." She calls back, waving her arm to him frantically, before running out.

Alister can't bring himself to smile as he feels the raven boy move to his side. Turning to the now angry male he flinches.

Zander grabs the collar of his hospital robe, twisting until it was cutting Alister's air. "You sick psycho. Your just like them. You're a filthy death eater!" he yells, knowing that there is no one around or near the hospital wing. "Why? Why did you get the dark mark! Was it because you wanted the joy of killing? Did you enjoy watching people suffer? Didn't their screams haunt you?! Where did you get that mark on your chest?! You're part of the Black family! From the moment I saw you, I knew! Why are you here at Hogwarts?!" the raven screams, now straddling the younger's waist.

Alister stares up at Zander in horror, the flashes of nightmare and pain returning at every word. Finally the tears begin again. Grabbing the older male's wrists he yanks them way, untying the hospital robe. He gasps catching his breath as the familiar screams and cries ring through his mind. Falling back onto the bed his arms fly to his head as he begins to put pressure against it to stop the recurring horrors.

Screaming he tries to squirm out from under the uncomfortable pressure on his hips. "Stop! Stop! Shut up!" he cries, tears pouring out of his tightly closed eyes like waterfalls. He gasps loudly, his chest arching off the bed as the burning pain begins again. The bandages around it turn a moist deep red, creating small steams that begin to pool under him. All the color drains from Alister's skin making him a ghostly pale, his eyes open slowly. His back slowly returning to the pooled blood on the bed, all signs off life stopping for a few moments. Alister's fogged deep red eyes blink slowly, dazed by the sudden lack of feeling. Turning his onyx haired head to the raven male straddling him.

Zander stares down at the stranger under him, not knowing how to react.

Alister tilts his head slowly, in interest. Slowly he starts sitting up, his eyes never once leaving those of emerald one's. "Zander." he hisses huskily, face to face with the raven boy. He eyes roam the older males face, taking in his features. Wrapping his arms around the stunned male's shoulders, he leans into the crock of his neck.

"Zander." he breaths lightly against the male's jugular before bringing his mouth around it to bite down.

"Mr. Black! Move!" Madam Pompery screams, shoving the still raven boy to the floor and off the bed. Holding out a silver cross, Alister recoils back against he bed hissing in pain and aggression. Placing a silver cross chain around his neck quickly, Pompery begins the hard process of strapping the agitated thrashing boy down. Hissing loudly Alister thrashes more violently, trying to move the cross from his skin, with no luck. Finally after a few long minutes of Pompery manages to secure him perfectly. Turning to the, now standing, confused raven male she sighs. "Terribly sorry. I found and odd trace of DNA in young Mr. Black's system. I had professor Snape and Dumbledore check it.

Turns out that this boy has a dormant family trait. One of his parents had to have been a vampire, the strange marking on his chest is completely indescribable. It looks as if it's an wound with a mind of it's own. Bleeds and heals when it feels like it." Blinking she sighs, going up to the worn out ruby eyed male. Narrowing her eyes she notices him wheezing uncontrollably. "Mr. Black?" She approaches him quickly casting a spell and scanning him, she gasps in horror as she stop above his chest, where his heart is. "Quickly, get me professor Snape!" She yells, shooing Zander away, only for him to arrive moments later with Dumbledore and Snape.

"I don't know what's happening to him. His blood isn't circulating. It's all pumping to the wound in his chest. I've tried everything I could think of. Nothing works!" a very stressed Medi-witch cries in agony.

Dumbledore takes her to another part of the hospital wing, to try and calm her down. Snape hurries to the ruby eyed boy's side, narrowing his eyes in recognition. "Alister."

The onyx male looks up and his eyes begin to water, returning to their usual crystal color. "I-I want to die!" he chokes out between uncontrollable sobs. "Leave me alone!" he yells, trying his best to move away from the now annoyed professor.

"Axie."

Alister's eyes widen, but close tightly in an instant. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he screams, thrashing against the bindings.

Snape scowls, turning to Zander. "You, stop standing there like an idiot and hold him still. Anymore thrashing and he's as good as dead. He's already lost so much blood."

Zander nods, going up to the thrashing male, placing a hand over his tightly closed crystal eyes. Leaning forward he whispers softly against his ear. The onyx male's begin to slow until they stop completely. Looking over at Snape he nods for the professor to continue.

Returning a curt nod, Snape reaches into the pocket f his robe, taking out a vial of crystal blue liquid. Tilting it slightly, letting it pool into the deep wound in his chest, turning it to a dark cloud of smoke. Before where the wound was is now a tattoo like scar of a large dragon wrapped around a heart shaped stone.

Zander stares down at the mark, recognizing it instantly. He reaches into his shirt, pulling out the emerald necklace. He looks from the mark to the stone repeatedly. Sighing he removes his hand from the now unconscious male. Looking up at the stressed professor he can't help but wonder. "Professor. You called him Axie. Why?"

"That is his name, Zander my good boy." Dumbledore sighs, a frown visible on his wrinkled face.

" Axiell Black. Yes, he belongs to the black family. He is Sirius Black's nephew." Snape scowls, taking Alister's pale hand into his own and checking the pulse. "His parents were killed by Bellatrix LeStrange. Rodulfus took him in after that, but left him for dead in Nocturne Alley a few years later, by then Axiell was already too deep into the dark lords affairs to be cut off. The dark lord sent death eaters to kill him, but what they did was much worse. He-who-shall-not-be-named was pleased when he found out of their task and let them by easily for not following his orders. No one really knows what happened, things have been rumored, but nothing concrete. That's where his vampire heritage and this mark come in. Some claim that his dormant heritage was awakened due to traumatic events. The mark no one knows. Only the death eaters who attacked him and the dark lord know what truly is wrong. He has a foster mother now, though. They have been together for all of a year and a half. She's a kind lady who owns a store down in Nocturne Alley. She really cares for him." Snape mutter on, checking the rest of the unconscious boy's body.

"What about the dark mark?" Zander asks, curiosity spiking.

"He was the youngest person to receive the dark mark. When he was four Rodulfus forced him to receive the mark. After that, he was trained to be a killer, as he got older it became natural for him. Then when he was ten Rodulfus forced him to be with the dark lord multiple times, in order to gain favor and placement in the ranks. After only two days Axiell became secluded. He'd have horrible nightmares of gore and killings. He'd lock himself in his room at night with powerful charms that not even the dark lord himself could vanquish easily. This lasted for three years, slowly Rodulfus's favor in the dark lord's eyes diminished. Rodulfus beat him and left him." Snape lifts the fragile boy from the bed, turning to Dumbledore and a horrified Zander.

"I'll take him to my chambers, I've spent years caring for him. With a nod of agreement from Dumbledore the professor exit's the hospital wing, Alister in his arms.

Zander can't help but dry heave at thought of Voldemort claiming children. Looking up at the old wizard, who places a hand on his shoulders he frowns. "That can't be true. There's just no way. That's sickening."  
Dumbledore sighs, beginning his trek out of the hospital wing. "My boy, the are more sickening things in this world the you could possible imagine." With that last statement the old man disappears, leaving Zander to his haunting thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xx Hope you enjoyed!!! I know I had fun making this. If your confused I'll explain more next chapter and as you can probably guess, yes, Zander is Harry. You'll know exactly why he changed his name. Oh if you don't like how my characters act I'm sorry I am seriously enjoying making everyone's life complicated. Yay Angst!! xX


	2. Awkward Moments

Previous Chapter.

"I'll take him to my chambers, I've spent years caring for him." With a nod of agreement from Dumbledore the professor exit's the hospital wing, Alister in his arms.

Zander can't help but dry heave at thought of Voldemort claiming children. Looking up at the old wizard, who places a hand on his shoulders, he frowns. "That can't be true. There's just no way. That's sickening."

Dumbledore sighs, beginning his trek out of the hospital wing. "My boy, the are more sickening things in this world, more then you could possible imagine." With that last statement the old man disappears, leaving Zander to his haunting thoughts.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1  
Alister groans loudly, rubbing his eyes viciously with his arm. Slowly opening his crystal eyes he takes in the dark, gloomy surroundings. A gasp escapes him unwillingly. After a few minutes, he lifts himself onto his forearms. "W-Where am I?" wincing at the rawness of his voice he brings himself to a full sitting position. Glancing down at his bare chest questioningly, he lefts the thin white sheets, lowering them again quickly with a small blush. Bringing the sheets around his naked form tightly, he turns on the bed, slowly pushing himself off the hard mattress. Wrapping the bundled sheets around his form completely, he begins making his way towards the nearest door. Calmly he places a hand on the knob, turning it slowly. After a few clicks of the lock turning the door swings noisily open. Glancing around the room once more he enters the sapphire tiled lavatory. Looking around the large bathroom, he walks over to the huge tube, full of clear blue water. Leaving the sheets to fall around him, he steps over the tiled steps and into the calm cool water. Wadding over to a few nozzles to his left, he turns a purple and red one. Sighing pleasantly he closes his eyes and sinks into the now steamy crimson colored water.

Alister's eyes open slowly, a familiar burn of pain in his chest. Glancing down at it he can't help but flinch. Reaching up his traces the dark tattoo, his mind roaming away from his body, detaching him from reality. Flashes of a child's scream burn his mind, but none of the nightmares return. Clenching his fist tightly, burring his nails into his chest. With a few swift motions he begins to tear the skin off his body. Clawing away repeatedly, finally stopping as blood oozes out of the small wounds. Breathing roughly he once again starts up the vicious thrashing, an undying anger and hatred bubbling into his stomach.

After a few moments he stops, breath short and rapid. Staring down at his bloody and bruised skin he sighs, relief was€hing over him in small waves. He closes his eyes for a moment, before once again opening them. He stares down at now fully healed flesh, numbness flooding his senses. Sinking down into the water he grumbles. After a few moments of holding his breath he resurfaces, a small smile gracing his features. Standing from the bath he grabs some soap, proceeding to scrub his pale skin roughly. After rinsing off he drains the water and steps out of the bath, onto the forgotten sheets. Looking around the bathroom a few times, he walks over to a cupboard, pulling out a light blue towel. He dries himself off quickly, wrapping the cotton fabric around his waist and walking to the conjoining room. Throwing him self unceremoniously onto the dark leather arm chair he takes another minute to look around the room. Finally giving up his search, he walks to what he presumes is the closet and pulls out a silky crimson red dress shirt and black dress pants his size. Staring at the close in wonder, he goes about searching for some sort of under garment, finding some in a dresser just bellow the racks of clothes. Staring into the closet he notices the rest of the clothes is the same size and of the same quality. Shrugging off the odd feeling, he proceeds to dress himself.

Fastening the last button on his shirt he hears a door to his right click open, swinging noisily. Alister tilts his head back in the direction of the noise, seeing the familiar blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Turning fully he stares at Draco with an empty glare, who returns the gesture. "What do you want, Draco." the onyx boy says coldly, not in the mood to deal with emotionally confused idiots.

Draco scowls at his cool tone, crossing his arms in distaste. "Rude." he says softly, walking to the sheet less mattress and taking a seat, crossing his legs elegantly. "I came to see how you were."

"What Zander, told you everything and you just wanted to see it for your self, right?" Alister says, leaning onto the frame of the closet door.

"He told me most of it, left out crucial details though. He told me you were taken to Snape's chambers, never imagined that my godfather would treat you so luxuriously. He even added an whole other room just for you.

"Snape?" Alister questions, glancing around the dark room. "Explains the gloominess."

"How do you know my godfather?" The blonde male growls, standing and walking towards him at a rapid pace, stopping only inches from Alister's face.

"I've known him for years, he cared for my injuries when I returned from... from attacks." the onyx boy says, loosing his confidence suddenly.

"Attacks?" Draco contemplates this for a second, before reaching over and grabbing Alister's left arm roughly, yanking the crimson sleeve down to reveal the famous dark mark he himself had refused. "Death eater?" He breaths, in slight shock.

Pulling his arm from Draco, Alister scowls. "Don't touch me! I'm not a death eater anymore." he yells, annoyed by the scrutinizing look in the blonde's eyes. "That was a long time ago. Just leave me alone."

The blonde male frowns, placing a reassuring hand on the younger male's shoulder and pulling his other shoulder towards himself forcing Alister to lean into him. "Calm down." he says, voice firm but with a gentle edge.

Alister frowns slightly, pressed up against the elder's chest. Staring at the dark robes in front of him he sighs, pushing away gently. "I'm fine. Just a crazy first day getting the best of me. Uh what time is it? I'm hungry." he asks a small slaying onto his face.

"Lunch." is all the blonde says, before turning and walking to the door. He stops in the door way, looking back at him expectantly. "Coming." he says, before walking away.  
Alister nods, running out after him.

XXX

Standing patiently beside the stoic blonde, he waits for the staircase to stop moving. Looking up he notices the familiar raven boy, waiting a flight of stairs just above them, connecting at the same point as theirs. Climbing the stairs slowly, so he is behind the tall blonde.

Zander smirks as him and Draco come face to face. "Hey there Dray." he moans, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders tightly.  
The blonde returns the smirk and wraps his arms around the raven's waist, their lips crashing in a fit of passion.  
Ron and Hermione wave him over, waiting for him to walk around the pair.

Just as he is going to step off of the stairs, they unhinge and begins moving to the left. Completely caught off guard he gasps, loosing balance. Leaning dangerously forward he catches himself on the railing, but the friction of the movement causes him to fall back a couple of steps below, still clinging to the rail.  
"Alister!" he hears Hermione and Ron scream his name in worry as they watch the onyx boy move farther away.

When the stair case finally stops moving he is sitting in front of a vicious looking boy. Alister's breath catches in his throat as he pulls himself up in a quick motion. Narrowing his crystal eyes at dark haired male, known as Theodore Nott. (By the way I do not know exactly how Theodore looks so I'm making things up as I go.) "Nott."

Theodore's scowl turns to a dark smirk. "Well, well, If it isn't Axiell Black." The coarse haired male snaps loud enough for him to hear, taking a couple of steps towards him, unaffected by the movement of the stair case as it begins to swing in a different direction. "Thought I'd never see you again? Come crawling to Hogwarts looking for protection? Or was it that meddling women who decided to bring you here."

Alister returns Theodore's previous scowl with his own. "Shut up! Don't call me that. You don't know anything!"

"Oh yes, that's right. You changed your name after the 'accident' didn't you?" Nott's smirk widens a fraction as he steps closer to the younger male. At that same moment the stairs stop moving and Alister turns and runs down the stairs to the forbidden third floor, leaving Theodore to his victory grin.

From a few flights up Hermione, Ron, Zander, and Draco watch the receding form of their friend and the triumphant dark haired boy, who walks past them without a second thought. Seconds later they bolt down the steps to the third floor door.

"This place is off limits, if Flinch catches us who knows what crude things he'd do." Ron says, gulping silently. Zander and Hermione glace oddly at him the look around to make sure no one watches, before they disappear behind the heavy wooden door with Draco. Ron glances around worriedly, then follows the others into the forbidden floor.

"Alister? You here?" Hermione calls quietly, not finding any sign of the boy's presence.

"He's probably deeper in." Zander says, walking forward with a curious Draco at his side. "Alister?" he calls, Hermione hushing him loudly.  
"Not so loud!"  
"Sorry." Zander whispers, smiling at his curly haired friend. "Alister?" he calls again, but stops walking when he spots the onyx haired boy staring blankly at an old mirror. "Alister?"  
The onyx haired boy stares up at the expensive looking mirror, not daring to remove his eyes in case he missed something special. Leaning forward to stare deeper into the reflective glass he focuses on a small spot behind Ron, who is looking completely mortified. "Ron? Who's that behind you?" he finally asks, turning curious eyes to the frozen red head.

Turning Ron can't help but whimper pathetically. "Mrs. Norris, Flinch's cat. We're going to be killed!" he screams, hiding himself behind a large pillar.

Alister stares at the cat in curiosity, walking past the other three fifth years he crouches in front of the cat with a pleasant smile. "Hey there kitty, what are you doing here?" he coos, gently petting the feline's head. The dark cat purrs loudly, rubbing her head into his palm. "Who's a pretty kitty." he says, picking her up off the floor and into his arms continuously petting her.

"He's petting Flinch's cat!!" Ron screams, pointing at him in accusation, making Hermione laugh.

"Wow, would never have seen that one coming." Zander smirks, gripping Draco's left hand tightly. "Don't tell me, Alister. You have a magical, can speak to animals, gift." he jokes.  
Alister turns hard crystal eyes to him, taking him in quietly. "I can only speak to snakes." he says, his voice implying more. Turning away, he returns to petting the purring feline.  
Zander frowns, looking away for a moment.

Hermione raises a curious eyebrow, feeling the unsaid meanings and feeling of unease between Zander and Alister. "Maybe we should go to lunch. I'm getting rather hungry." she finally says, Draco and Ron nodding in agreement.

Zander turns his attention to her and smiles. "You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Alister for a bit.

The trio send him questioning looks but turn and walk out of the corridor, not really wanting to know what kind of conversation the two tense males were going to have.

"Axiell, why did you change your name?" Zander asks, stepping up to stand beside the silent fourth year.

"Block out memories. Alister isn't completely different but it helps me forget the pain. I guess you could say I have multi. Personality syndrome. Axiell was locked away in the back of my mind like he doesn't exist, but every night he comes back as nightmares. Why did you change your name Harry Potter?" he asks, not once looking up at the raven male.

Zander blinks in surprise, but shakes it off. "I didn't want to be known as, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived anymore. I adopted my godfather's name and changed my physic. No one recognizes me anymore. I guess I've reached my goal." he laughs dryly. "We better go to breakfast." Turning he walks away, leaving Alister alone with Mrs. Norris.

For once the onyx male turns watch is receding form, huffing in annoyance at the simple blunt conversation. Placing the purring cat onto the floor, he runs after the raven, not wanting a repeat of his earlier encounter with Nott. Stopping just a couple of steps behind Zander he blushes at his 'lost puppy' attitude. After a few seconds the stair case begins to move, turning in the direction of the great hall.

After turning at an exaggerated amount of corridors they finally come to the doors of the great hall.

Zander glances back at Alister with a smile. "Well this is where we part, Axie. See you soon." the Gryffindor seeker smirks at the nickname, walking into the great hall.

Pouting in annoyance Alister follows behind, heading towards his table and a hyper looking Kailey, who waves him over furiously. Alister smiles, walking to her and taking a seat beside her. She sets a full plate of random goodies in front of him.

"Eat up!!"

Smiling brightly he begins to literally gobble down his food, like a starved zoo animal. "Food..." he moans in pleasure at the wonderful taste. "Finally Food."  
Kailey laughs, digging into her own meal. "Yay food!"

2

"Alister," Hermione turns to the frustrated fourth year in curiosity. "Can I ask you something?"

"Give me a second 'Mione. I just have to finish up my Divinations." Alister growls, scribbling away at his partially empty parchment.

Hermione nods, looking down at the book laid in front of her, unable to concentrate. After only a few seconds she slams her book shut and rips the parchment from Alister. "Just answer my question, then I'll help you with divinations!"

Alister looks at the bushy haired Gryffindor in annoyance. "Fine, I'll answer your stupid question!"

"Alright," Hermione leans over the table, whispering to the stubborn slytherin. "How are you a parsale mouth?!"

Alister looks his crystal blue eyes on the scarily serious brunette. "Inherited." is all he replies, snatching his paper from her in annoyance.

Taking the parchment back from him, her temper flares. "It's not an everyday thing! How did you inherit such a thing! That isn't possible!"

"You don't know anything about my past Hermione. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my dorm." Ripping the paper from the astonished brunette, he hurries to the dungeons.

Slowing his pace as he reaches the Slytherin portrait, he can't help but feel somewhat relieved. It had been a few days since the chaos had erupted and so far no one knew exactly what had happened, besides Zander, Dumbledore, and Snape of course. It was quite amazing, how they could keep something as big as his life from the wizarding world. He would have to watch his back. They could turn on him any moment and send him to Azkaban for all the people he's killed. No he couldn't think that way. They wouldn't or at least they didn't seem like they would. Sighing he whispers the password and enters the common room. Stopping in his trek towards the stairs, he notices a certain blonde sitting on the old couch near the fireplace. His crystal eyes widen as he tires to figure out a way to approach the Slytherin ice prince or even if he should approach him at all. Choosing to avoid the situation he turns, about to run to his room in Snape's chambers only to stop dead at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Running away are we?" Draco smirks, feeling a slight advantage over the younger male.

Alister whips around, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm not running away from you Malfoy, I chose not to be near you." he says simply, crossing his arms in defiance.  
"Alright Black. If you aren't running away then you wouldn't mind me..." Draco stands, going over to him and looking down at him from only a few inches away.

"Look Malfoy, if you think I'm going to be a bloody git and let you cheat on Zander with me your wrong. As astounding as it sounds we're actually friends and I'm not going to let you hurt him." Alister growls, backing up a few feet. This of course was the last thing he needed, he had been avoiding Draco so well, but now he had no idea how to be rid of him.

Draco's steely eyes harden, giving him the look of pure evil. Examining Alisters crystal eyes for a moment he turns and plops back onto the leather couch, not once glancing back at him.  
Alister blinks in surprise, uncrossing his arms. Raising an eyebrow in question he turns away and continues on his way to Snape's chambers. Holding his breath, he can't help but look over his shoulder repeatedly. Sighing in defeat he quickens his pace.

XXX

"Severus, why is Draco such a prick?" Alister asks the aggravated potion's master as he searches through his different ingredients.

"Alister, would you please refrain from insulting my godson. I am too busy to hear you complain like an old women." Severus replies coolly, categorizing his many potions.

"Severus, you old man! Your so... so...Uhg! I can't even describe how awkward you are!" Alister cries, falling back into the arm chair and closing his eyes.

A loud click from the door signals the arrival of another. Snape turns and scowls slightly, pointing to his lazy charge who is sinking into his seat.

The male grins, nodding and slowly sneaking up to the snoozing teen. "ALISTER!!" Zander screams against the Slytherin's ear, making him jump from the armchair and straight to the floor.

"Zander!" Alister fumes, his crystal eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'll kill you!" he screams, drawing his wand and charging at the snickering Gryffindor.

"I'll bring him back later, Sevy!" Zander calls over his shoulder, running out to find a stern Hermione and a calm Ron, who eyes Draco dangerously. "Come on guys! Alister's coming!" he yells, running past them.

The three stand there watching Zander run off in confusion. Hearing multiple crashes and screams from behind them, their eyes widen in horror when they turn and see Alister storming their way, hexing everything in his path. With quick pace, they run after the still snickering Zander.

After a few corridors pass, Alister slows down, finally worn out. "Geez." he huffs, Leaning against the wall and shaking his head. He had to admit though, Zander was turning out to be cooler then he could have ever thought. It made him feel bad though. He had an enormous crush on almost all the males he came in contact with. It was harder around Draco; although, nothing had ever really happened between them when they were close. With a loud sigh he hangs his head, staring intently at a tiny spider that crawls past. How could this year be any worse, was the first thought to leave his mind just as a flash of women and children screaming fill his ears. Crying out, he covers his ears, trying to block it out. "Stop!" he whimpers, his vision swimming into a dream.

3

Loud foot steps echo around him, followed by creaks of several doors. He was in a long corridor, surrounded by a multitude of doors and mirrors. A scream from his left startles him, turning his eyes widen in horror. There in the reflection of the mirror he sees a girl, but her face is blown off, leaving only muscle and bits of tissue. She reaches to him, her eyes slowly rolling behind her head and down her boney cheeks. "You!!" she screams, her jaw slowly unhinging and melting away from her disintegrating features. "You killed me!!" Screeching she breaks through the mirror and hooks her skeleton fingers onto the edge of the wall, pulling herself out of the mirror, to a petrified Alister. "You killed me!!" Her remaining four upper teeth become sharp spikes, jutting out from her fleshy skull. "You killed me!!" Raw tears of maggots and green puss roll down her bony cheeks and puddle onto the ruby red carpet below her body that's evenly balanced between the mirror and the corridor. "You killed me!!" she screams on final time before her body flies out of the mirror and onto a frightened Alister.  
Alister's body shakes violently as the blood and pus of the rotting body seep through his cloths, soaking his pale skin. Screaming, he starts thrashing, trying to escape the heavy body above him. He continues screaming when he feels someone pull him up and away from the horrid dream. "Alister!" they call from beyond the darkness, quieting the screams and sobs.

"Alister!" Zander gasps into his ear, startling the smaller male.

Ripping away from the worried Gryffindor, he tries to shake away the sickening feeling of the wet body above him. Gagging he only manages make himself violently sick. After a couple of minutes of repeated vomit, he finally feels his body relax, the dream fading into the darkness in his mind. Taking a few deep breaths, he glances cautiously up at the four worried stares.

Cursing to himself he turns and stares at the opposite wall. Knowing it wasn't going anywhere good he turns, coughing, and slowly makes his way back to the Slytherin common rooms, to Snape's chambers. Looking around the dull room carefully he practically runs to his room, locking himself in. Shaking his head to rid his mind of a few snippets of the remaining dream he makes his way to the lavatory, quickly.

XXX

It seems like a millennium before Alister comes out of the lavatory, worrying the four teens, who are sitting in various parts of his room, further.

"Zander, maybe we should just go in! What if something's happened?!" Hermione cries, anxious to see if the small slytherin was alright.

"'Mione has a point, Zander. What if something's happened to him? We wouldn't know from out here." Ron agrees cautiously, watching the clam Gryffindor leaning against the lavatory door.

"He hasn't done anything." Draco sneers, getting aggravated by the situation.

"Why so sure Malfoy?!" Ron growls back, his former irritation against the slytherin prince returning.

"He's a slytherin." is all the blonde says, crossing his arms.

"So you just have to assume that he's alright on the pure bases of him being a bloody SLYTHERIN!" Hermione screams, standing and stalking towards the calm Draco menacingly.

"Gu-" Zander yells, before getting cut off by the opening of the lavatory door.

Alister blinks in surprise as the raven Gryffindor falls onto the floor at his feet, moaning in pain. "Zander..." he says calmly, glancing around the room quickly, before looking back at the suddenly happy Zander.

"Alister! Your alright! You had us worried!" Hermione screeches, throwing her arms around the startled slytherin. "Tell us what happened. We've been waiting for you to come out of the lavatory forever! Why were you screaming!"

Alister squirms in her tight embrace, feeling the awkwardness of the situation heighten to a frightful level. "Hermione! Let me go!" he yells over her loud voice, trying to catch at least a smidgen of air.

"Hermione! Let him go already. Bloody hell women, your completely demented." Ron shakes his head, pulling away the emotional girl.

Draco stands and stalks towards him, looking him straight in the eyes. Silence clouds the room as the two stare at each other intensely, neither wanting to loose to the other. "Don't lock yourself up. Makes it harder to see if your still living." he finally smirks, backing away to make way for the raven Gryffindor.

"Alister! You need to go see Snape!" Zander cries, pulling the wide eyed boy along and into the annoyed professor's study. "Sevy! Help him!" he scream dramatically, pushing a half naked Alister towards the cold man.

"Mr. Black. If you chose to drag my charge to my office in only a towel I'd have to ask you to get yourself checked into St. Mougles [sp]." Snape snaps, looking back to his paper work.

The four finally notice that what the professor had said was true, Alister was only wrapped in a dark blue towel. Blushing madly Ron and Hermione scatter away to the exit of the office, Draco and Zander right behind them with Alister in tow.

"Here just put these on." Draco says, handing the stunned fourth year a sapphire blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of boxer.

Blushing wildly, Alister stands there staring at the couple in front of him who are staring back. "Well... Turn around!" he yells, waiting until everyone in the room is turned around before changing into his clothes. This surely promised to be a weird year.

Woho! Second chapter!! Hope you enjoyed!! I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it might take me a while to post it.  
=D


End file.
